


Femme Fatale

by PilDoor



Series: Shuffle Yo iTunes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Slutty!Deanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilDoor/pseuds/PilDoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny meets Deanna the first day at his new school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Femme Fatale

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a writing challenge I found a hundred years ago somewhere. One of those "set you iTunes to shuffle" ones. 
> 
> Femme Fatale by Velvet Underground.

Femme Fatale by The Velvet Underground

 

Benny had just transferred to the school and he noticed (eyebrow-wigglingly, masturbation fantasizingly noticed) Deanna Winchester on his very first day.

They didn’t share any classes, but Benny’s locker was located next to Sam Winchester’s – the younger brother and utmost darling of Deanna’s. 

The thing about Deanna was that she was… Perfect. It wasn’t just that she was pretty (she was though, friggin gorgeous), or smart, funny and talented. There was some sort of underlying quality, a je ne sais quoi. Regardless of what the hell it was, Benny wanted to bang her, to be noticed by her, to friggin hold her hand in public. Quite obviously he wasn’t the only one who felt that way. And it wasn’t like he was first choice, what would the most wanted senior girl want with a freshman? A new freshman? He resorted to hanging out with the little brother.

Deanna was the very first person he met at Lawrence High. He had arrived early – his dad had insisted on driving him and since he had to be at work at 8, Benny had wandering the halls awkwardly since 7.30 trying to locate locker 747. Well, to be honest he had found the correct locker fairly quickly but struggling to open it, twirling the numbers of the lock about 14 times, just to be sure it was the right combo. 

He’d just about given up, kicking his backpack lying on the floor and banging his forehead against the devilish metal box of a locker when he saw the movement of someone leaning against the locker next to his out of the corner of his eye. Standing back up straight his eyes widened as the girl next to him, smiling teasingly. “Yeah, you got a locker on the bad wing,” she said moving over to bang her elbow strategically against the metal and the door popped open with a swift woosh. Benny stood stiff – much like his nether regions – not able to say anything remotely smart, not even “hello” in any familiar language. More than anything, what escaped his mouth was just a “hhnnng” kind of thing between a sigh and a gasp, and perhaps a groan.

“You’re new here, yeah?” Deanna said with a gorgeous sparkle in her green eyes. Benny could do nothing but nod. Deanna does too then, with an amused smirk gracing her full heart-shaped lips, “well, I hope you enjoy your time here. Let me know if you need help with anything, alright sport?” 

Benny manages a “ye-“ before Deanna is left in a flurry of sweet and spicy smelling perfume and soft locks grazing Benny’s cheek as she passes by to greet her girlfriends. 

Benny doesn’t talk to Deanna again for the next couple of months. She says hi to him in the hallway though, and once he starts hanging out with Sam she begins winking at him across the cafeteria. Sam groans whenever that happens, typically followed by a “get it together, Benny. She’s my sister.” Benny doesn’t think he would mind though. Not that Benny has even half the guts to pursue her, or even to talk her at all.

That’s what he thinks in September. As fall and winter come to an end he’s frequenting the Winchester household enough to be familiar with the whole family. Sam and him are best friends, and sometimes it feels like Deanna is too. She’s always nice to him, teasing, but nice. 

Benny is sometimes convinced she’s flirting. Of course she has boyfriends, she seems to have a new guy over every week, but she’s gorgeous and everyone wants her. Benny thinks the majority wants her for her looks and then it’s totally okay that she sees the need to dump her boyfriends quickly. She deserves a lot better. 

By the time spring rolls around Benny is spending time alone with Deanna sometimes now. Sam keeps warning him. A lot of people do. They’re saying she’s just making a fool out of him; she’s playing with him. But she’s so genuine. When she smiles at him and listens to his secrets, when she holds his hand (!). They’re only getting closer and Deanna makes him feel like he’s the only person in the world who matters. 

There are still a lot of rumors about Deanna, but the only one he believes in is the one about her dating some freshman. They haven’t talked about it, this thing between them, haven’t put any defining words to it, but she’s taking him out to lunch in her car, typically with her best friend Charlie, and Sam, but sometimes just the two of them. 

By Easter Benny is so in love; more than he thought was possible. He has never been closer to anyone in his entire life than he is to Deanna, and she has shown him so much. Abut life. 

He feels like a new person, Deanna makes him feel like he’s not just a little kid, but someone who’s actually worth listening to and paying attention to. Someone worth kissing, sometimes. That’s why he decides to bring it up. He wants to know if they’re as defined as he thinks. Basically he just wants to hear Deanna say that he is her boyfriend. 

He comes over to her house. He’s not sure when it became Deanna’s house in his head, instead of Sam’s, but he doesn’t worry about it so much. Sam doesn’t talk to him so much anymore, because Benny believes in Deanna, that she really likes him. 

Sam says she does this all the time, and that she had actually promised to stop doing it to his friends, because then they don’t want to talk to him anymore. Benny can believe that part, because he’s getting a lot of nasty looks when he walks across the school parking lot with Deanna in the mornings and afternoons. Or when they share a piece of pie (that is a lie, Deanna always wants her own, which, frankly, is quite alright by Benny) in the local diner some evenings. 

They sit down on Deanna’s bed, and she sits so close he can smell her signature perfume. It calms his nerves a little, at least he likes to think so. “Deanna, can I ask you something?” 

“Why, of course you can, B” Deanna says, then turns on the TV. Benny asks if they can turn it off, but Deanna just turns down the volume.

“I just- well, I just wanted to ask what we are, really? You know, because we spend a lot of time together and I really like you, and a lot of people think that maybe we’re a thing, you know?” Benny clumsily stammers out. 

Deanna snaps her head away from the TV to look at him. She’s not smiling. Then she is. It’s not warm and comforting, like it usually is. It does make him feel lie he’s the only person in the world, but this time he just feels alone. She doesn’t even say anything.

After that something changes between them, and at first Benny doesn’t realize. He follows her around like a lost puppy but she doesn’t give him rides to or from school anymore.

He tries to call Sam one afternoon. When he answers, Benny asks, “Do you know if Deanna is mad at me?” Sam sighs. He never gets an answer, and he doesn’t talk to Sam until a year later, when Deanna’s been gone for months.  
He’s trying to do a biology assignment, one that was due weeks ago, but which he forewent in favor of watching a movie with Deanna. He’s way behind, but he doesn’t seem to be able to concentrate on his late homework. 

When Benny knocks on the Winchesters’ door later that night it’s their mother that opens. She greets him, but looks puzzled. “Deanna’s in her room,” she tells him, and Benny travels the familiar way up the stairs and to the first door on his left. He knocks. There’s no answer so he keeps knocking. Even though there’s still no answer, he wraps his fingers around the door handle, turning it.

Benny gets the surprise of his life when he walks in to see two girls in the bed, Deanna on her back, Charlie in between her thighs. 

The next day at school Deanna approaches him for the first time in a long time, and for the last time ever. “I’m sorry, Benny. But honestly I think you were kind of delusional. And, had you made a move, I totally would have slept with you.”

Benny carries that knowledge around for years.


End file.
